


He Just Wanted To Be A Kid

by childofmischief



Series: Demigods Lives As Told In Poems [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, his life was so hard im sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofmischief/pseuds/childofmischief
Summary: The Ghost King and his Sunshine Boy are happy,And anyone will say they’re sappy.The Ghost king will say forever and always,“I will love him for the rest of my days.”





	He Just Wanted To Be A Kid

He just wanted to be a kid,  
So he sealed the lid.

He was just young,  
When his world was spun.

He didn’t remember what happened to her,   
The whole thing a blur.

And when he was finally was freed,  
He didn’t know truly how much he could bleed.

He had his sister, and that was enough,  
Until he found how he wasn’t that tough.

He was young and innocent,   
And didn’t quite realize how life could be so difficult. 

He loved that card game,  
Knew every Greek God by name.

His sister left him,  
Pretty much on a whim.

But it was okay,  
Because he was here to stay.

When the son of the sea left for the quest,  
He made him make a promise, and be blessed.

The son of the sea agreed,  
And failed his deed.

The young boy was angry beyond belief,  
Torn apart by grief.

He was a child of death, now he knew,  
And he wouldn’t rest now as trouble brewed.

He traveled alone and scared,  
Wanting nothing more than to be cared.

He stayed away from that Camp,  
Not wanting to be reminded of the damp.

The child of the sea had dreams,  
Of him by campfires and streams.

The war rolled around and he came out of hiding,  
Not talking, only guiding,

He traveled some more, this time in the shadows,  
And watched as he killed some roses.

He fought in the war,   
Just waiting until he could bolt out the door.

And so he left once again,  
This time to use his brain.

He went through Tartarus,  
Avoiding Cerberus.

He saved another sister,  
Saving her from her own little twister.

He went to the Romans,  
Playing with his own emotions.

And then one day the child of sea shows up,  
And he can’t help but back up.

He reintroduced himself,  
And watched the boy rack his brain like a bookshelf.

He never felt he truly belonged,  
As if everyone had done him wrong.

And once again, another war came,  
And he hoped it would get rid of his shame.

He never wanted anyone to know,  
But he could help but show.

He once loved the son of the sea,  
And it lead him to flee.

Everyone had thought it was the daughter of wisdom,  
But that wasn’t the case in his kingdom.

The son of the sky,  
Had seen him cry.

He never felt he belonged,  
The world so different and wrong.

He was an old-fashioned kind of guy,  
And I’m sure you can tell why.

He fought bravely,  
And brought news gravely.

A Sunshine Boy made him stay in bed,  
“Doctor’s orders.” He said.

He couldn’t help but fall in love,  
Cursing Aphrodite and her doves.

The Sunshine Boy, and the Ghost King,  
And the love that they bring.

He had one home,  
Now he has Camp Half-Blood and New Rome.

The child of death,  
Until his final breath.

He loved the Sunshine Boy,  
And it certainly wasn’t a ploy.

The son of the Underworld.  
His whole world was whirled.

His boy was happy,  
And he was snappy.

He just wanted to be a kid,  
But in the end it was good.

He wouldn’t change a single thing,  
This thing was more than a fling.

The Ghost King and his Sunshine Boy are happy,  
And anyone will say they’re sappy.

The Ghost king will say forever and always,

“I will love him for the rest of my days.”


End file.
